7 Years: From 12 to 19
by Gamer-Alexis
Summary: Castiel saw Dean when he was 12 years old and swears it was love at first sight.  Follow their journey over 7 years of friendship, betrayal, and whether true love exists or not.
1. Prologue

_This is going to have a TON of pairings. The base of it all will be Dean/Castiel but there is going to be some Sam/Gabriel, Sam/Jessica, Gabriel/Kali, Balthazar/Castiel, Dean/Gabriel, Dean/Anna and probably many more._

_It is a Junior High and High School AU (from 7th grade to 12th grade)_

_If the story line gets too muddled, let me know and I'll try and do some explaining._

* * *

><p>Castiel remembers when they first met. Of course, Dean doesn't really remember it, but that was okay because Castiel would remember it to his dying day. It was the first day of seventh grade. Castiel had finally come to terms that while the other boys would look at girls, he would be drawn to the boys. He didn't talk about it often, but he had accepted that about himself. And when Dean Winchester walked through the doors of his English class like he owned the place, Castiel knew his heart was no longer his.<p>

"Dean Winchester," he said, "Just moved here from Lawrence, Kansas."

"Very well Dean, sit down," the teacher said, "There is a spot next to Castiel."

Castiel lifted his head and Dean strolled down the room and plopped into the seat next to him, flashing him a cocky grin.

Now, Castiel was no romantic, not by a long shot, but he has no doubts saying that this moment right here, was love at first sight. At least on his part. That was in seventh grade. Then eighth grade happened. And that was when Castiel met Anna Milton, and things really took a turn for the dramatic.


	2. Chapter 1

_To clear some things up, Dean and Castiel are the same age, Gabriel is a year older and Sam is two years younger. I know he's supposed to be four years younger, but I wanted the age difference to be shorter to help the storyline flow more easily. Also, I'm sorry if the chapters are short. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Eighth grade was supposed to be easy. You were in junior high, you knew where everything was, but you didn't feel the pressure of getting ready for high school. A nice, easy year. And for Castiel, it was an easy year. Then Anna Milton got her schedule changed.<p>

It happened in his Science class. They were studying volcanoes when a stunning girl with flaming hair walked in. She carried stacks and stacks of books. Her arms filled with three binders and two notebooks, a textbook, and a pencil pouch. Absolutely _drowning_. When class was let out, Castiel, in a surge of bravery, came up to her.

"That's a lot of books," he said softly.

"Yeah, I know," she smiled, "I, like, just got my schedule changed and now everything is messed up."

"Ah, what class do you have next?"

"Um, math I think."

"No way, with Mrs. Miller?"

"Um, actually yeah."

"Me too!"

And they both knew that this was going to be a good friendship. They traded phone numbers, class schedules, and began to talk.

"So do you have any close friends Castiel?" Anna asked over lunch.

"Not really," Castiel admitted, "Most of my friends and I grew apart. I stayed home and studied while they went off to sports and such."

"You must miss them," Anna said.

"Not so much," he said, "I've got you now."

"I suppose you do," Anna laughed, "Well I have one really close friend, Dean Winchester, you know him?"

Oh no way. The world was too big for this to be happening.

"Yeah, he's in my History class," Castiel said, fighting a blush, "How do you guys know each other?"

"Ah, well, we kind of grew up together," Anna smirked, "Same elementary school, same neighborhood, he used to have the biggest crush on me."

"Oh?" Castiel said, ignoring the ice that trickled down his back, "How did that go?"

"It didn't," Anna laughed, "But if I knew that awkward kid was going to grow up into... well, that." she gestured to him, "I might have given him a chance."

"I see," Castiel sighed. Now his new friend was competition to get Dean's affection. Not like there was any competition. Castiel did have a certain physical trait that didn't exactly put him into Dean Winchester's book of potential sexual conquests.

"And what about you?" Anna's eyes sparkled, "I see you staring at him, trying not to blush. So tell me!"

"Alright fine," Castiel said, "I may have a little crush on Dean too."

"Of course you do," Anna said, "All the girls here have a crush on Dean."

"And our friendship?"

"Castiel, we are not going to fight over a boy, I refuse."

"Then we are in agreement."

"Exactly, what are you doing tonight?"

Since Castiel and Anna had so many similar classes, they agreed to meet up at Anna's place to do homework. Castiel practically skipped to his brother's car.

"Hey little bro, what's got you all perked up?" Gabriel asked, pulling away from the school, "Haven't seen you this happy since you found out about your 4.0 GPA."

"I made a new friend," Castiel said, "Her name is Anna."

"Now, when you say friend..."

"Completely platonic," Castiel clarified, "You know who is the object of my affections."

"Seriously Cassie," Gabriel said, "You're 14, stop talking like you're 40."

"I see no problem in the way I talk."

"Of course you don't," Gabriel sighed, "So how is this wooing of Dean going?"

"It's not," Castiel said, "He's a completely heterosexual boy, I don't stand a chance. He'd be better off with Anna than me."

"Wait a minute," Gabriel slammed on his brakes, "You mean to tell me that this Anna, your new friend, Anna, has the hots for Dean too?"

"Gabriel, you would too if you had met him."

"Sure," Gabriel shrugged, "And you're sure this is a good friendship?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to sneak your way into my personal life."

"Whatever," Gabriel sighed, "Don't come crying to me if it all ends in tears.

The drive home was quiet after that. Castiel lived with his brother Gabriel and their mother. Their father went off, who knows where, leaving Rachael with two boys to raise. Gabriel, as a coping method, chose to play pranks on everyone, quickly earning him the nickname 'trickster' and Castiel, well, he stayed a nerd. He closed in on himself when their father left, leaving room only for his family and his school work. Recently, however, Dean and Anna had pushed their way into his life.

"Mom!" Gabriel called as he opened the door, "We're home!"

"Hello sweetheart," Rachael poked her head out of the kitchen, "How was school today?"

"Wonderful," Gabriel walked over, kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed a bag of chocolate chips before heading to his room.

"I made a new friend," Castiel said, sitting at the table, watching his mother flit around the kitchen, "Her name is Anna."

"Anna Milton?" Rachael guessed, "She is a lovely girl. I used to babysit her with you."

"Really?" Castiel asked, "Why didn't you mention that?"

"It wasn't important," she shrugged, "I'm glad you two are friends."

"Yes, in fact, I'm going to her house tonight to study, is that okay?"

"Honey, you can do whatever you want with your friends," Rachael said, sitting next to her son, "It is so good to see you get out of the house every once in a while. You spend all your time at home. It isn't healthy."

"I know Mother," Castiel said.

"Good," she kissed his forehead, "Now, will you be eating here or there?"

* * *

><p>Dean picked up Sam from school and the two of them walked home. In one year Dean would have his permit and he could drive, but for now he was stuck walking. It really sucked to be 14 sometimes.<p>

"Hey Sammy, how was school?"

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam said, "I'm almost 13 years old, I am not a kid anymore."

"You keep saying that," Dean grinned, "How was school?"

"It was okay," Sam said, "Nothing to exciting. What about you?"

"You remember Anna?"

Sam nodded.

"God she turned into a babe," Dean sighed.

"Grow up," Sam punched his brother, "You had a crush on her when you were 8."

"And you had a crush on Jessica," Dean said, "And, oh yeah, you still do!"

"Shut up," Sam punched Dean again, "It's not the same."

"Whatever," Dean shrugged.

They walked home side by side, occasionally talking to each other about casual easy things- complaining about homework and teachers, talking about the kids, the sports, the bullies, how the movie prices went up again.

"So you're gonna ask out Anna?" Sam asked, "Or Bela?"

"Shut up Sammy."

"Oh, so neither?"

"I said shut up," Dean said, opening the door, "I'll scout out the house, you head to your room, okay?"

Sam nodded and went up the stairs silently.

Dean dropped his backpack in front of the door and quietly moved about the house, looking for their father. If he wasn't home then they would stay with Bobby for the night. If he was home then it would depend on the state of John Winchester.

Dean found their father, snoring softly on the couch, a bottle of whiskey, empty, lying next to the half filled bottle of vodka.

A bad night then.

Dean went upstairs, packed a duffel bag for them both, and dragged Sam out of there and across the street to Bobby's.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said, "Sorry to be a bother again, but..."

"I know, I know," Bobby said gruffly, "Come on in. I'll take you boys to school in the morning."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean grinned.

* * *

><p>Anna opened the door and found Castiel standing there, book bag over his shoulder, looking ready for battle.<p>

"Hey Castiel," she smiled, "Ready to study?"

"As ready as ever," Castiel grinned back, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Milton."

"You must be Castiel," Anna's mother gushed, "My name is Amy and my husband is Richard. It is so good to meet you!"

"It is good to meet you as well," Castiel said, "Now if you'll excuse us."

"Of course," Amy said, "Anna's room is down the hall and to the left, she'll show you I'm sure. Don't get into trouble!"

Castiel followed Anna to her room. She pushed him into the lavender room and shut the door behind her.

"Alright, we need to talk," Anna said, "Before we study."

"Talk about what?"

"About Dean of course!" Anna pushed him down onto her bed then sat next to him, "I mean, you know he's straight, right?"

"Of course I know that," Castiel said, "Who wouldn't know that?"

"And you think you're the exception?" Anna said.

"No, not that," Castiel said, "Look, he'd be happy with you, and I know that. But please, I have to talk to him. I have to get to know him, that is all I ask."

"You're okay with being his friend?"

"It is better than not knowing him at all," Castiel said.

"Alright, I'll introduce you guys tomorrow."

"Alright," Castiel nodded, "Now, should we do Math or English first?"

True to her word, Anna introduced them the very next day during lunch.

* * *

><p>"Dean!" she called to him, "Over here!"<p>

Dean walked (more like strutted) his way to them. Castiel could feel his face turn red and his heart pound.

"Hey Anna, what's up?"

"I wanted you to meet my friend Castiel," she said, "Castiel, this is Dean Winchester."

"Castiel," Dean smiled, "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"We had English together last year, and you and I share the same History class," Castiel said breathlessly.

"Oh yes," Dean's face lit up, "You helped me with my project last year,"

"Yes," Castiel said.

"So, how did you two meet?"

Anna dove into the story of her dramatic schedule change and Dean just sat there, smiling and nodding in all the right places. Castiel was mesmerized by the move of his mouth, the sparkle in his eyes, the dimples when he smiled.

"Anyway, Cas and I have History next, why not walk together?" Dean said, pulling Castiel up by his elbow, "I'll see you around Anna."

Anna waved and Castiel allowed himself to be dragged away by Dean.

"Listen," Dean said, "Don't you dare make a move on Anna, got it?"

"Dean, I would not make a move on Anna," Castiel said, "She's not exactly the right gender for me."

"You're gay?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Um, no," Dean shrugged, "Sorry about that Cas."

"Did you call me Cas?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Dean asked, "If it is, I can stop."

"No!" Cas said a little too quickly, "I mean... no. I've never had a nickname before, it caught me off guard."

Because 'Cassie' was not a nickname, not matter what Gabriel said.

"Well, come on," Dean said, "Can't be late for class."

"No, of course not."

Dean smiled and it took Castiel's breath away.


	3. Chapter 2

_Let me know if I'm going too fast. This takes place over seven years and I don't want to accidentally rush through them. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the rest of it!_

* * *

><p>The school year was going by quickly, and before anyone could really figure things out, it was already nearing Christmas time. Anna invited Castiel over for Christmas Eve dinner, and Castiel accepted on the condition that Gabriel comes as well. Dean was bringing his brother as well and it would be a good chance for them to get to know each other.<p>

That is what Castiel was hoping.

Dean ended up bringing another friend. A pretty cheerleader by the name of Bela who was hanging on his arm like a decoration. Anna and Castiel shared anxious looks and they sat down at the large table. Amy and Richard Milton had cooked them dinner and then left to go upstairs, leaving the kids in the basement.

"Guys, this is Bela," Dean introduced her, "She's my girlfriend."

"Pleasure," she smiled, her accent curling around the word.

"Any friend of Dean's is a friend of ours," Anna said, "And Castiel brought his brother Gabriel and Dean brought Sam."

"A regular family gathering," Dean grinned, "Well, I'm starving, let's eat."

Anna was a grate hostess and the awkwardness from having Dean and Bela make faces at each other was easily displaced.

"So, Bela," Castiel started, "How did you and Dean meet?"

"She tackled him," Sam said, calming eating his salad.

"Sammy!" Dean said.

"What? She did."

"She did not," Dean said, leaning forward, "The final football game was almost over, and I got the winning touchdown and she ran up and jumped on me."

"It was a tackle," Sam said, "Even if he denies it."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"So, Gabriel, what about you?" Anna asked, turning to face the oldest brother.

"Me?" Gabriel asked, eating on a candy cane, "I do this and that."

"Are you really the trickster?" Bela asked, "Or is that just a rumor."

"Sweetheart," Gabriel was uncharacteristically serious, "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"So you are the trickster then," Bela assumed, "You are going to be a legend."

"I am a legend."

"Yeah," Dean said, "We can't wait until you turn 18 and can do some serious shit."

Gabriel smirked, "Oh just you wait. I have things in mind already."

"That's it, time to build a bomb shelter."

The rest of the evening went smoothly. After dinner they mostly just sat and talked about holidays and school. Somehow Dean persuaded them to have a snowball fight in the back by moonlight. Bela refused and Anna wasn't going to let her stay inside on her own, leaving Dean and Sam to fight against Gabriel and Castiel.

"If you want to keep your title as the trickster then we have to beat them," Castiel threatened.

"I'm on it little brother," Gabriel said, "Just, keep them pinned down while I sneak around back."

"Gabe!" Castiel shouted, "Fine, just leave me here with a football player and his little brother, I can take care of myself, no problem."

The words no sooner left his mouth than he was tacked to the snow covered ground, a gloved hand covering his mouth.

"Gotcha," Dean said, holding him still, "Where's your brother?"

Castiel shrugged as well as he could while still beneath Dean. Dean laughed and stood up, helping Cas up too.

"Well, it's getting late," Dean said, his grin shining, "We should get some hot chocolate and head home."

"That sounds nice," Castiel grinned.

"So Cas," Dean said, and there was that nickname again, "We should totally hang sometime. Just us men."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah I'm sure!" Dean slapped his hand around Castiel's shoulders, "You're a good guy Cas, and I like you. I can see us being friends for a long time."

"I hope so," Castiel said, putting his arm on Dean's back, "I sincerely hope so."

* * *

><p>Christmas break was the least exciting thing for Castiel. Gabriel was out with his girlfriend, Kali, and that left him home with his mother. Don't get him wrong, Castiel loved his mother, but Christmas was when she did most of her working and Castiel spent most of his time alone in an empty house.<p>

Of course, when you were in love with Dean Winchester, lonely was never an option.

The phone call came a couple of days after Christmas.

"Castiel speaking, how may I help you?"

"Cas?"

"Dean?" Castiel gripped the phone tightly, "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Can Sammy and I come over to your place for a bit?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," Castiel said, "Dean, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain when we get there," Dean said, "Be there in ten."

"Dean! Wait!" Castiel shouted, but the line was already dead, "Dammit!"

This was a time of desperate action, which meant interrupting Gabriel on his date.

"What the fuck do you want," Gabriel hissed.

"I'm sorry, but Dean and Sam are coming over and I think something is wrong."

"That's your problem," Gabriel said, "Not mine."

"Fine, Dean is bunking with you."

Castiel hung up before his brother could complain.

Those ten minutes were agonizing. Each time Castiel thought he heard something he jumped, rushing to the door, only to find it was nothing. Then there was something there. Dean and his brother.

"Dean," Castiel opened the door and ushered them inside, "Dean, what happened?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked and then noticed the blood trickling down Sam's face. His eyes widened but he led them to the bathroom upstairs between the bedrooms. He turned on the tap water and ran a rag underneath it, handing it to Dean. Dean took it and gingerly touched the rag to Sam's face, wiping the blood away allowing Castiel to see the gash across his temple. Gabriel chose that moment to come crashing through the door. His face was lit with fury but when he caught sight of Sam his expression softened. He reached around Castiel and pulled out a wad of gauze, taking the rag from Dean and pushing him aside.

Dean glared. No one was going to take Sammy away from him. But Castiel took him by the elbow and led him from the bathroom.

"Let Gabriel do it," Castiel hissed, "He cares about your brother as much as you, let him take care of him. And let me look at you."

"I'm fine," Dean insisted, pushing away Castiel's probing hands as they walked to the living room.

"Then tell me what's wrong," Cas demanded, "And I mean it. Don't you dare dodge the question this time."

"It's our dad," Dean admitted, collapsing onto the couch, "Our mom died in a fire and well... Dad didn't take it too well. He's a good man, honestly, he is. But a few too many drinks and he can get kind of violent."

"And he takes it out on you?" Castiel guessed.

"If it's bad we stay with Bobby, he's a family friend," Dean explained, "But tonight... Bobby got into some trouble because of Dad and... he couldn't take us."

"Anna? Bela?" Castiel prompted.

"Anna's family won't let me stay and Bela... I don't think that would be a good idea," Dean confessed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Don't you have other friends?"

"Not like you Cas," Dean said, looking at Castiel, "I'm serious."

"I believe you," Castiel said, "You are one of my few friends as well."

"Can I tell you something?"

Castiel nodded, "Anything."

"I don't think this thing with Bela is going to work."

"Why is that?"

"We're kind of dating because it's expected of us," Dean said, "Football jock, cheerleader, it fits. It's what's supposed to happen."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"If you're going to be in a relationship with someone, doesn't it make sense to love them?" Castiel tilted his head.

"You're right," Dean smiled, "I'm gonna, go check up on Sam."

Castiel nodded and when Dean left the room he collapsed backwards into the cushions, half wanting to sink into them and never come out. He just gave Dean advice on his relationship with Bela. What. That wasn't exactly the way to get Dean to fall in love with him. And wasn't that what Castiel wanted? No. Castiel wanted Dean happy.

Gabriel hopped down the stairs, his face pale.

"No one that young should go through that."

"He's 12, Gabe, hardly a child."

"He is still to young to be used to beatings," Gabriel said.

"Dean will take care of him," Castiel said firmly.

"Speaking of Dean..." Gabriel started, "He is a fine piece of work. I can see where your infatuation comes from."

"If you go near him I will tell Kali that you are more gay than bisexual."

"Easy on the threats little bro," Gabriel laughed, "I won't go near him. Not unless he wants me."

"Go away," Castiel said.

"That's not happening," Gabriel said, "We have got two extra people in our house and it's Christmas break. Might as well party it up, eh?"


	4. Chapter 3

_This is what we call a filler chapter! Yay!_

* * *

><p>Christmas break went by in a flurry of snowball fights and video games and junk food. Anna would occasionally visit and Castiel didn't miss the lingering glances between them. Though a flare of jealous rose up in him each time he noticed it, he pushed it down with the knowledge that she was going to be happy with him.<p>

It was particularly bad on New Year's Eve. Rachael had bought bottles of sparkling cider and plastic flute glasses. The snow was falling gently outside and there were cookies in the oven, filling the house with the scent of chocolate. Gabriel had invited Kali, Sam even brought Jessica, and of course Anna was there.

"Scattergories," Castiel said.

"Dude, come on," Dean said, "You would beat us all."

"Your brother is fair game," Anna elbowed Dean, "He's just as smart as Castiel."

"You know what? Fine, but let's play teams."

"We're short one person," Castiel pointed out.

"You're right," Dean said, "Hey! Ms. Novak, want to team up with Anna?"

"Who will be on your team?" Castiel asked.

"You of course," Dean smiled brightly, "I'm no idiot, I'm going to team up with the smartest one here."

If the room got a little bit warmer to Castiel, no one noticed.

The game lasted until 11:50 and Castiel and Dean almost, almost, pushed a victory, but Sam and Jess surprised them at the end and won.

"Dammit Cas, we were supposed to win!" Dean said, throwing an arm around the other boy, "Oh well, good try, yes?"

"Yes Dean," Castiel grinned.

"Ten minutes!" Rachael announced, "Shall we get ready?"

"Ten minutes early?" Gabriel questioned, "Isn't that like... _really_ early?"

"Alright, fine," she consented, "Cookies and milk?"

The ball dropping was always a historic event in their household. They counted down loud and proud, then drank bottles of cider and made all sorts of noises. This time was no exception and with Dean the sound nearly doubled.

The countdown was thunderous. Dean shouting in his best football player voice as the ball dropped.

"THREE. TWO. ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Per tradition, Castiel and Gabriel had to give their mother her New Years kiss. As with tradition, Gabriel and Kali claimed the couch as their make out spot. Castiel saw Sam shyly brush his lips on Jessica's cheek, his face flaming red. Then he turned and felt his insides turn to ice. Dean had an arm around Anna (that arm was around him not ten minutes ago) and his lips pressed firmly to her forehead.

Anna, bless her soul, broke free and pressed a kiss on both of Castiel's cheeks.

"Happy New Year Castiel," she said, pulling him in for a hug. He looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Dean. Dean, who smiled and winked.

* * *

><p>But school called and soon enough they were back in classrooms listening to boring teachers and eating gross lunches.<p>

"Castiel, we need to talk," Anna said,cornering him during lunch.

"Okay," Castiel followed her to a secluded corner, "What is on your mind?"

"You know that Dean and Bela broke up, right?" she started. Castiel nodded. "Well, he asked me out."

"Oh?" Castiel's eyes widened.

"But I know you have a crush on him too," Anna continued, "And if you don't want us to date then Ill say no. I don't want to loose our friendship."

"No, Anna," Castiel put a hand on her shoulder, "If you're happy then I am happy."

"Okay," Anna still looked dubious.

"I mean it Anna, you two would be good for each other."

"Okay, I'll tell you how it goes."

"Go eat lunch with him," Castiel said, "I need to talk to my brother anyway."

Anna flashed him a grateful smile and practically skipped to Dean. Castiel was happy for her and Dean, they would make a most adorable couple and even Castiel could see that. So why was there this aching pain in his chest? Why did he feel so hollow?

"What a martyr, Cassie," Gabriel came up behind his brother, "Giving up the one you love so your friends could be happy."

"I'm sure they would do the same for me," Castiel said.

"Not everyone is a good as you," Gabriel said, "People are selfish, you learn to live with it."

"Regardless, they are happy. I will do my best to keep them that way."

"Well don't come crying to me," Gabriel said, "Because I am not cleaning up this mess you got yourself into."

"You won't have to," Castiel said.

* * *

><p>It had been a week and Castiel already felt like his heart was shattered. Not just because he could no longer have Dean, but Anna was starting to spend more and more time with Dean instead of Castiel. It left him feeling... lonely. Gabriel wasn't going to do anything with him either, trying to salvage his failing relationship with Kali.<p>

"Castiel, sweetie," his mother knocked on the door, "Don't you have something to do? You've been locked in your room all day."

"It's a Saturday, Mother," Castiel replied, "I'm doing my homework."

"You've usually been with Dean or Anna," Rachael said, "What's changed?"

"Nothing! Can't I just want to stay home and have a lazy homework day by myself?"

"No."

"Mother."

"Fine," she said, "I'll be here if you need me."

Castiel sighed and pushed his face deeper into the pillow, trying to stop the tears. The week had been horrible for him. Dean and Anna wrapped around each other all the time, giggling and holding hands down the hallway leaving Castiel as a third wheel of sorts. And being a third wheel sucked like hell. He pulled out his cell phone and wearily dialed a number.

"Hello Mr. Singer, is Sam there?"

"Are you that Cas kid?" Bobby's gruff voice answered him.

"My name is Castiel and I would like to talk to Sam if that is alright."

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist," Bobby said, "Sam!"

A few moments later after some scuffling, Sam's voice greeted him.

"Hiya Cas," he said, "What's up?"

"I am glad that you and your brother are able to stay with Bobby again," Castiel said.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long."

"You were no burden," Castiel said, "However, I was wondering if I could meet up with you some time?"

"Oh, why don't you come over now? Dean is at Anna's and I'm kind of lonely."

"I was hoping to talk to you about that," Castiel said, "If that is no trouble."

"None at all!"

Soon Castiel was standing in front of Bobby Singer's house, waiting for Sam to open the door.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Sam asked him.

"Oh, nothing much," Castiel answered, "It's just nice to see a friendly face."

"What about Anna and Dean?" Sam asked, pulling Castiel into the house.

"They're a bit preoccupied with each other to pay attention to me," Castiel admitted.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Sam said as they sat down on the couch.

"No!" Castiel denied.

Sam gave one of his classic bitch-faces and Castiel caved.

"Yes... I'm jealous of Anna."

"Don't worry," Sam put his hand on Castiel's knee, "Dean's kind of a player, he'll get over Anna soon."

"That doesn't get me anywhere," Castiel said, "I am not a girl and your brother will not think of me that way."

"Hmm, maybe not," Sam agreed, "But you'll have a better chance."

They spent the rest of the day casually talking about school and whatever else happened to cross their mind. Sam talked about him and Jess and how well things were going between them. For the first time in a while, Cas was happy.


	5. Chapter 4

_It's been a while, hasn't it? Things are... weird right now. Anyway, I bring you a small chapter to tide you over!_

* * *

><p>Spring came by too fast and summer was fast approaching. Castiel found himself spending more and more time with Sam. That time was limited though since Sam was trying to spend time with Jessica. Then, the whirlwind relationship between Kali and Gabriel finally died down.<p>

Castiel came home, trying hard to ignore Dean and Anna, and saw Gabriel sprawled out on the couch, a tub of ice cream on his lap, bags of candy on the floor, and Men in Black 2 on the television.

"Bad day?"

"Kali dumped me," Gabriel sighed, taking a swig of his soda, "For some guy named Baldur."

"Gabriel, we all knew this day was coming," Castiel shook his head, "You and Kali fought too much to be healthy."

"Ben and Jerry's, you're my only true friend," Gabriel moaned, completely ignoring Castiel and diving into his ice cream.

"Gabriel, if I am not allowed to complain about Dean then you are not allowed to complain about Kali," Castiel said, "Now get your ass in gear and get off the couch."

Gabriel had the good grace to look ashamed. He rubbed his face and set the nearly empty tub of ice cream on the coffee table.

"I don't know how you can eat all this junk food and not get fat," Castiel rolled his eyes, starting to clean up the mess.

"It's because I am the trickster," Gabriel shrugged, "Need the sugar rush to pull off good pranks."

"Excuses, excuses," Castiel laughed, "Come on, one more month of school. We'll find you someone else. Maybe one more in your orientation."

"I thought we agreed I was bisexual," Gabriel muttered.

"Sure," Castiel dumped the dirty dishes in the sink, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

* * *

><p>Anna was smart and she knew that Castiel was not okay. Even if he insisted that he was fine, Anna knew better. They had a month before school was out and, well, she cared too much about Castiel to let him go. She cornered him after class on Friday.<p>

"Cas, we need to talk," she said, tugging him to her locker, "Alone Dean!"

Dean, who was trailing them, frowned, and went to his own locker, muttering something about girl talk. Anna rolled her eyes and turned to face Castiel.

"You are upset," Castiel observed.

"Gee, you think?" Anna rolled her eyes again, "Look, Cas. We're friends, right?"

"Yes," Castiel answered, "Best friends."

"And best friends are more important than any boy," Anna said, "So I'm dumping him to spend time with you."

"I appreciate that Anna, but there is no need," Castiel said, "I assure you I have moved on."

"You are a terrible liar," Anna laughed, "Whatever. The point is that I'm no longer his girlfriend. You have my full attention now."

Castiel smiled, "That is nice to know."

"I'm serious Cas!" Anna said, "Let's go have some fun, yes?"

Dean, surprisingly, took the break up well. The three of them still managed to do things together with Sam and Jess and Gabriel. Gabriel, in fact, had taken a particular interest in Dean. Now that the older Winchester was on the market, it seemed that every eighth grader was trying to get a hold of him.

Castiel managed to get that hold and it almost ruined everything.


	6. Chapter 5

_Okay, here's the scoop on the story since you made it this far I guess I can tell you where the idea came from. Basically, this is my story. This is a retelling of how I met this wonderful guy and what happened between us. I am in Castiel's position and Dean is in the guy's position. So if seems choppy and rushed it's because I'm retelling most of this from memory. I'm trying to stay true to the characters while staying true to my own story. It's also a lot more complicated than this, but the characters weren't all perfect, so I had to make due. It should get clearer as time goes on because I should be able to remember more of it. Enjoy regardless!_

* * *

><p>"Castiel I can't believe you!"<p>

"Anna, just listen,"

"No Cas, you listen. You went behind my back to go out with Dean? First, I thought he was straight, second, I left him to be with you! You weren't suppose to go date him!"

"He is straight! He just asked me to come over and help him with homework, that's it. You are overreacting Anna."

"Overreacting? Castiel, you are hanging out with Dean, the two of you, what am I supposed to think!"

"He's straight! He's not into me. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Fine, but if something happens consider our friendship over."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Castiel went to Bobby's house since that was where Dean and Sam were staying. Nothing was going to happen, Castiel knew that. Dean was the most heterosexual person he had ever met. It was a shock he was even friends with the strange gay kid.<p>

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled, "Good to see you."

"And you," Castiel returned the smile, "What homework did you have in mind?"

"Actually, I had a question," Dean said, "Before the homework."

Castiel tilted his head but followed Dean up to his bedroom. Dean's back was tense, but his face betrayed none of it.

"Dean, what is it?" Castiel asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Cas... how did you know you were gay?"

"When I was 8 years old, my brother brought home his first girlfriend, he was 9. She was pretty and I told her that, but when they asked how pretty, I said it didn't matter because I liked her brother more."

"Oh that one," Dean sighed, "That seems to be the most common story."

"Well it is true," Castiel said, "Why do you ask?"

Dean sat next to Castiel, reaching over and taking his hand, sliding their fingers together.

"Because this feels nice," Dean said, "I'd be with Anna and I would want to be with you instead."

"Dean," Castiel said, "I can't..."

"Why not?" Dean turned to face him, "I know you've been crushing on me since we met. Now you get your chance, why not?"

"Anna."

"She'll be fine," Dean said, "Please Cas. I just... I want to try this. Us."

"Fine," Castiel sighed, "But I am not going to deal with Anna's rage. That's yours."

Dean smiled and tightened his fingers.

* * *

><p>"Anna, I'm sorry," Castiel said the next day, "But you were right."<p>

"I knew it," Anna groaned, "But... whatever. Give it a shot. I'll see you around."

"Anna, wait."

"Castiel, no. You chose him over me, so go for it. I'm sure it'll work out really well for you."

Dean walked up as Anna walked away.

"That went well," Dean said sarcastically, sliding his hand in with Castiel's, "Now, it's summer, let's do something... fun."

"Fun," Castiel repeated, "Okay."


	7. PSA

PSA for all my lovely readers.

Any story that is not completed by April will not be picked up again for a couple of years.

I'll be going out of state for 18 months and won't have any access to the Internet.

Hopefully by the time I'm back, I'll have plenty of ideas for rewrites of my SPN fics (namely the ones inspired by Shrek, Ice Age, and Secondhand Lions).

I want to thank you for reading and following and reviewing and all the glorious stuff.

I'll see you guys later :)


End file.
